


In the Depths of Ones Mind

by AtemuLadiore



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Set before Omega/O'Malley left Doc's head, Things happen inside Doc's mind, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemuLadiore/pseuds/AtemuLadiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Malley has some persuasive methods in getting Doc to cooperate with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Depths of Ones Mind

**Author's Note:**

> First fict on here as well as my first in the Red vs Blue fandom.  
> I dunno, I really wanted to write about Doc inside his mind with Omega and yeah, this weirdo happened.

"Are you sure, I don't think we should interfere," Doc said softly, trying to make it seem like he wasn't talking to himself.  
"Are you implying that you would be disobeying my orders, you foolish human?" O'Malley hissed in the depths of his mind, making the purple soldier shudder as cold engulfed him. He blinked once, twice, and then suddenly he was falling backwards.

When his back hit the ground, Doc let out a groan and attempted to open his eyes. "I could have sworn that you were all for it as long as you were not the one doing harm," O'Malley's dark voice pierced his ears. "Sit up or I'll gouge out your eyes and shove them down your throat," he commanded, making Doc feel threatened. The male sat up, forcing his eyes open and meeting the gaze of the demented A.I. O'Malley held a malicious grin as he stared at Doc, eyes laced with sin. Only now did Doc realize that O'Malley had dragged him inside his head.

"Omega, I just-" He was cut off as a knife swiveled past his cheek, barely grazing it.  
"My name is O'Malley,” the red haired A.I. hissed, summoning the knife back to his hand and twirling it with his fingers. Doc nodded, trying not to reach the A.I.s bad side.  
"O'Malley, should we really be doing this? They've done nothing wrong to you; harming one of their own would surely not be the best course of action!" he protested, grabbing O'Malleys shoulders gently, eyes begging for him to change their plans. The A.I. just chuckled darkly, cupping Doc's cheeks, the knife pressing into his flesh.

"Your voice and eyes say no to doing such monstrous things, but Dufresne, you do seem to forget." He stopped for a moment, dropping the knife and leaning closer to the male, his breath ghosting over Doc's ear. With a quick nip and lick, eliciting a slight gasp from the fool, O'Malley leaned backwards, starring into the corrupted eyes. "I live inside your mind, and I know your thoughts. You cannot stand to cause pain to others, but you do enjoy watching them suffer." He ran his hands down the males cheeks, smiling softly as Doc just barely leaned into their warmth.

O'Malley turned Doc around, making the brunette stare at a blank wall of darkness that would have been known as Doc's eyes. Wrapping his arms around the human’s waist, O'Malley rested his head on Doc's shoulder and whispered maliciously. "Is that it, Doc, is that the reason why you hate yourself? Because you want to see them in pain; you want to bathe in their moans of agony and blood. You find pleasure in all things grotesque and scary. You find pleasure in watching me use _your_ body to torture _them_. Just let me handle everything, alright Frankie," he purred out Doc's nickname, pressing a kiss to his hosts' neck. The brunette nodded, losing himself in the warmth from the cold-blooded murderer.

Just like that, Doc was back in the real world. Donut and Simmons were hovering over him, confusion written on their faces. "Ah, sorry, did I pass out?" he asked them.


End file.
